For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic component (triaxial acceleration sensor) as an electronic component in which a semiconductor element is covered with a cap while mounted on a package. In an electronic component 11 disclosed in Patent Document 1, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a package 12 includes a cavity substrate in which a recess 13 is formed in a central portion of an upper surface, and a semiconductor element 14 is fixed to a bottom surface in the recess 13 by a die bonding resin. In the package 12, a wire bonding terminal pattern 15 is provided in a position higher than a surface to which the semiconductor element 14 is bonded, that is, in a surrounding area of the recess 13. A terminal of the semiconductor element 14 and the terminal pattern 15 of the package 12 is connected by a bonding wire 16. After the semiconductor element 14 is mounted in the package 12, a cap 17 is bonded to the package 12, and the semiconductor element 14 is confined in a space between the package 12 and the cap 17.
In the electronic component 11 having the above-described structure, the die bonding resin by which the semiconductor element 14 is bonded to the bottom surface of the recess 13 does not flow onto the terminal pattern 15 during the die bonding of the semiconductor element 14. Therefore, the flowing-out die bonding resin can prevent generation of a coating film in the terminal pattern 15, and a coating film of the die bonding resin can prevent generation of a wire bonding defect when the bonding wire 16 is bonded to the terminal pattern 15.
However, disadvantageously cost of the electronic component 11 increases because of expensive cavity substrate in which the recess 13 is formed.
When not the cavity substrate, but a flat printed substrate is used for the purpose of cost reduction, because a surface to which the die bonding resin is applied becomes flush with a wire bonding terminal surface, the die bonding resin flows to the wire bonding terminal surface to soil the terminal surface, which possibly causes the wire bonding defect. That is, even if the die bonding resin application amount is correctly managed, or even if a pressing force of the semiconductor element 14 is managed so as to be kept constant, the amount of die bonding resin flowing out from the lower surface of the semiconductor element 14 varies depending on the time the die bonding resin is cured or a temperature of an external environment. Additionally, flexible resin such as silicone is frequently used as the die bonding resin in order to relax a characteristic variation factor such as vibration from the outside of the semiconductor element, and the fluidity is further increased when the flexible resin is used. As a result, the flowing-out die bonding resin adheres to the wire bonding terminal surface to form a coating in the terminal surface, and occasionally the coating film prevents the bonding wire from being joined to the terminal surface.
If an inexpensive printed substrate is employed, it is necessary to sufficiently increase a distance between the wire bonding terminal surface and the resin to which the die bonding of the semiconductor element is performed. However, when the distance is increased, a size of the electronic component 11 is enlarged to prevent miniaturization, and the bonding wire (Au wire) is lengthened to lead to the cost increase.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-98323